rocco at the black market
by barrylawn
Summary: rocco is having peaceful day fishing, but then he gets visited by the food village man, CAN HE MAKE MONEY?


ROCCO ACE FISHER

TURNABOUT BLACK MARKET

BY BARRYLAWN

rocco was at the beach fishing for stuff but all he got were sea basses dont u HATE when dat happens?

he went up to sell them all to reece for 200 bells each (cause that stupid barrylan already donated one to blathers) but he noticed something mysterious

there was a tent set in the campsite

"WTF" said rocco "wat hippie would want to camp HERE its in de midle of nowere, thers nothin to do here but get stung by bees" and he got stung by bees cause that FUCKING barrylan shook down a tree and he got framed from falling the nest

rocco went inside and saw a guy orange, his name was duck, hes a joey

"hi" said joey

"hi hippie" said rocco "get outta here, were an awful town, rumor is even isabel writes some of those 0% reviews of us HERSELF"

"no way bro im 2lazy4dat, ill do it tomorrow"

"dats what i said in exams and now here i am with nothin to do but eat and sleep. hippie."

"wateeeever" said joey "workins a scam"

"KEK" huff rocco "i tell u bro fishing is bad i work my ass off to catch teh legendary blu marlin and napoleonfish but allllllll i get is tis fucking sea bass tat cost 200 BELLLLLLS"

"eyyyyyyyy dats a nice lookin fish" said joey and then he punch rocco out

and rocco woke up tie to the cauldron

"AAAAH UR A WITCH?"

"hello rocco" said joey turning around to face him and looking at his sea bass "i want to play a game"

"wat kind of game"

"a guessing game to buy ur fish, teh price i pay depend on how many guessing it take u"

"oh dis is bad i think" said rocco

"now" said joey "wat do i want to eat now, i-"

"orange" said rocco

"CORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRECT" said joey "ok u got tat first time u mind reader, have 800 bells"

"woaaaaaa" said rocco "TAAAANK U"

he accepted the bell reward gracefully

rocco decided to sell dis secret buyer of richness more so he caught more of em

"ok so i give u hint" said joey "its not red now guess between apple banana orange pear"

"ok" said rocco "i think its a BANANA"

"i like bananas if u no wat i meen" said joey "but no next hint is its round"

"o come on teh three of them are round" said rocco "apple"

"no, thats red"

"WAAAT DAMN" said rocco

"next hint" said joey "it tastes tart"

"PARE"

"noooo" said joey and he only got 100 bells for it

"WHAAAAAAT" shouted rocco "FUCK U, I SHUDVE GONE TO REECE"

"then go to her" said joey kicking him out

"i gotta think of a way to make money" said rocco "but how"

he asked around and learned of secret tecnique found by phoenix wright, the lawyer who cant say "h" or "p" tanks to elanoir and doopliss (read DrDigertz VS Barrylawn its on drdigertz fanfic profile)

rocco learned the secret and went back

"its not red" said joey

"orange"

"its long and hard"

"banana"

"NOOOOPE" laughed joey and he stretched the pear longer and it was the rite answer

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" shouted rocco

"HEERS YA CASH"

he gave rocco 50 bells

"FUCK U"

"FUCK OUT OF MY BLACK MARKET" yelled joey kicking him out

"tat dick" said rocco "theres gotta be way to profit again... HMMMMMM"

rocco ran to the tree area of the place

===AFTER===

"im back" said rocco

"ha" said joey "we shall see about tat"

they begin the game

"now i shall have tat" he said "now what do i want to eat, my hint is-"

"no" said rocco "no hint"

"wat"

"the food have strong desire to consume... is an ORANGE"

"WAHAHWHAHWHAAAT HOW U KNOW DAT" joey sweated hard and hard

"because u want to buy my ORANGE, WHY ELSE WUD U WANT IT"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed joey "NOOOOOO... i changed my mind"

"WHAT"

"YES" said joey "UUUUUUUUUUU LOSE"

"NOOOOOOOOO" shouted rocco

joey went to rocco to mug him because he wouldnt give the orange

but then rocco grabbed him with fishing equipment and THREW HIM INTO THE SEA

and then the shark game and ate him cause he was bait, and then rocco pulled him in

he sold the shark and took joeys money and he was finally rich enough to expand his house (somethin noone else exept me does for some reason)

THE END


End file.
